Naked MLP Actors
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Title says it. Rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

The Mane 6 are at Vancouver, Canada where the MLP actors live. They will go to a bathhouse as a matter of fact. They are going to have a nice bath of course. They will wash their body parts so good as in Tara Strong and the rest of her friends. Let's hope that Tara and her friends will have a great day.

"Ponies, we are going to the bathhouse today" said Tara. "Will you take care of our houses?"

"We sure will, Tara" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Thank you, Pinkie" said Andrea. "We will see you later"

"Bye, ladies" said the ponies.

At the bathhouse, Tara and her friends went inside and got in the tub.

"I'm looking good naked" said Tara.

"Same here" said Andrea. "In fact, I can see my vagina"

"Me too, Andrea" said Ashleigh.

"It is a good day for us in the bathhouse" said Tara.

"I agree with you, Tara" said Tabitha.

"How can we wash?" Andrea asked.

"We will our body parts with a body wash" said Tara.

"Does that include our vagina?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yes, Ashleigh" said Tara. "I brought the body wash and a shampoo with me"

"That's great, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"All right, girls" said Tara. "Time to wash ourselves"

Tara and her friends began washing their body parts including their vaginas. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the bathtub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a nice bath" said Tara. "Wasn't it, girls?"

"It sure was, Tara" said Tabitha. "Thank you for taking us to the bathhouse"

"No problem, girls" said Tara. "We can come over again soon"

"Okay, Tara" said Tabitha. "Time to put our clothes on"

Tara and her friends puts on their clothes on.

"Time to go back home, girls" said Tara.

"Let's go now, girls" said Ashleigh. "It was nice to visit the bathhouse"

"I agree with you, Ashleigh" said Tara.

Tara and her friends left the bathhouse and went back home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Male Actors Takes a Bath

The female MLP actors have a good bath at the bathhouse and the characters took care of their houses. The male actors are now getting ready to have a bath in the bathhouse as a matter of fact. They will have a good bath of course. They have also brought a body wash and a shampoo. Let's hope that the male actors will have a nice bath.

"Time for us to go to the bathhouse now" said Kyle Rideout.

"I have brought out some body wash and a shampoo" said Andrew Francis.

"That's great" said Kyle. "In fact, we need them for our bath"

"Yep" said Peter New. "Let's go now"

They went to the bathhouse and took off all of their clothes and went to the tub.

"The bath looks really nice for us, guys" said Vincent Tong.

"I can see that" said Lee Tockar.

"Hi, you two" said Kyle. "Nice to see you here"

"Thanks, man" said Vincent.

"No problem" said Kyle. "It is a good bath as we can see our penis"

"Yep" said Peter. "We will wash our body parts and our hair"

"Exactly, Peter" said Andrew. "it is important to take a bath"

"I agree with you, Andrew" said Kyle. "Time to get clean now"

They wash their body parts including their genitals with a body wash.

"Good washing for us" said Andrew. "Time to wash our hair"

He brought the shampoo and the male actors washed their hair.

"That is a good bath, Andrew" said Kyle.

"It sure was" said Andrew.

After that, they got out of the tub and they dry themselves with a towel.

"Thank you for bringing us to the bathhouse" said Andrew.

"No problem" said Kyle. "It was nice to visit the bathhouse"

"I agree with you" said Peter. "Time to put on our clean clothes"

They put on their clean clothes.

"Time to go now" said Kyle.

"We better go now" said Andrew. "It was nice to see you here"

"Bye" said the others.

The male actors went back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Back to the Bathhouse

The female MLP actors are now getting ready to go back to the bathhouse. The male actors have recently taken their baths in the bathhouse as a matter of fact. The female actors are going to return to the bathhouse of course. They have already remembered what to wash by the way. Let's hope that the female actors will have a good bath at the bathhouse.

"Time to go back to the bathhouse, ladies" said Tara.

"All right, Tara" said Ashleigh.

The female actors went inside the bathhouse. Then, they took off their clothes got on the tub.

"Wonderful bath for us today" said Andrea.

"It sure is, Andrea" said Tara. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"We sure are, Andrea" said Tara. "I can see my vagina"

"Same here" said Tabitha. "I have brought the body wash and the shampoo for us"

"That's nice of you" said Tara. "Be sure that you don't put too much shampoo on your head"

"I sure won't" said Tabitha.

"It is a nice bath for us today" said Ashleigh. "I hope we had fun during our bath"

"I hope so too, Ashleigh" said Tara. "The ponies are taking care of our house when we're gone"

"Time to get wash now" said Ashleigh.

The female actors got out the body wash and they began washing their body parts. Then, they washed their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Good bath today, girls" said Tara.

"We couldn't come to the bathhouse without you" said Andrea.

"No problem, ladies" said Tara. "Time to put our clothes on"

They put on their clean clothes on.

"We better go now, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"Yes, we are, Ashleigh" said Tara. "We could come back to the bathhouse on one of these days"

"I hope so too, Tara" said Ashleigh. "I have to go home now"

"See you later, Ashleigh" said Tara. "I'm going home too"

"Same here" said Andrea.

All of the female actors went home from the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Goth Girl

Tara Strong and her friends are now getting ready to have another bath in the bathhouse. They will have a great bath as a matter of fact. They will remember what to wash of course. They will wash their body parts including their vagina. A goth girl will see them naked. Let's hope that Tara and her friends will keep an eye on the goth girl.

"We are back at the bathhouse, girls" said Tara.

"It's great to be back, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"It sure is, Ashleigh" said Tara. "In fact, we had a good bath on our last visit"

"I like coming over to the bathhouse" said Andrea.

"Same here" said Ashleigh.

"Time for our bath now" said Tara.

They took off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks warm for us" said Ashleigh. "It feels good"

Outside, the goth girl is looking at Tara and her friends naked.

"Tara, look" said Andrea. "The goth girl is looking at us naked"

"She can't be here" said Tara. "I'm going to talk to her"

She went to talk to that goth girl.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked.

"I wanted to see three of you naked" said the goth girl.

"You can't be here" said Tara.

"Why?" The goth girl asked.

"It's private and we don't anyone to see us naked" said Tara.

They saw the security guard coming in.

"What's going on, ma'am?" The security guard asked.

"The goth girl is looking at us naked, sir" said Tara.

"I will be taking care of her" said the security guard.

He went outside and tells the goth girl to come down"

"Get down from here, young lady" said the security guard.

She came down and sees the security guard.

"We are very upset at you" said the security guard. "You shouldn't to see everyone naked"

"I can see them naked whatever I want" said the goth girl.

"I'm going to tell the police" said the security guard.

He called the police and they arrested that goth girl. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Washing Her Dog

Tara Strong is now getting ready to wash her dog. Her dog has not been washed for a while as a matter of fact. She will be washing him good of course. She will remember what to choose when she washes her dog. She will be choosing the shampoo for dogs and a body wash. Let's hope that Tara will do good at washing her dog.

"Time for a bath now" said Tara.

Her dog barks as Tara turns on the water to fill up the tub. Then, she put her dog on the tub and went back inside.

"I'll be back now" said Tara.

Her dog barks again.

"How was your dog going, Tara?" Twilight asked.

"He is going good, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, I will be washing him outside"

"What are you going to use to wash him?" Twilight asked.

"I will be using the body wash for dogs and shampoo for dogs" said Tara.

"Make sure that you wash him good" said Twilight.

"I sure will, Twilight" said Tara. "I am good at washing my dog"

"I know you are, Tara" said Twilight. "It's important to wash your dog"

"That is true, Twilight" said Tara. "Time to wash my dog now"

She went back outside and began washing her dog. She began washing a body wash to wash all of her dog's body parts. Next, she uses the dog shampoo and began washing her dog's hair. Finally, she got her dog out of the tub and dries him with a towel.

"You are clean now" said Tara.

Her dog barks.

"You're welcome" said Tara. "I will give you again soon"

She went back inside and closed the door.

"How was it, Tara?" Twilight asked.

"It was good, Twilight" said Tara. "I have washed everything on my dog"

"That's great, Tara" said Twilight. "Hopefully you didn't use the other item to wash"

"I didn't, Twilight" said Tara. "I am also careful of what I am touching"

"Good thing that you didn't touch his genitals" said Twilight.

Tara did a good job at washing her dog. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Washing Dishes

Tara Strong is now getting ready to wash the dishes. She did a good job on washing her dog as a matter of fact. She will do good on washing the dishes of course. Tara will remember what to do when she washes the dishes. She will try to wash them with a dish soap. Let's hope that Tara will do good at washing dishes.

"How was washing your dog, Tara?" Twilight asked.

"It was good, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, I will wash my dog everyday"

"That's great, Tara" said Twilight. "Be sure to wash your dog everyday"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Tara.

Later, Tara saw a lot of dishes being dirty.

"Tara, the dishes are dirty" said Twilight.

"I saw them now, Twilight" said Tara. "I better start washing now"

"Go do it, Tara" said Twilight.

Tara went to the sink and start washing the dishes.

"Let me start off with the plates" said Tara.

She brought the dish soap and washing the plates and put them in the dryer.

"Next, I need to wash the cups" said Tara.

She brought the cups and she washed them. Then, she put the cups in the dryer.

"I need to wash the utensils" said Tara.

She cleans the utensils and put the rest in the dryer.

"That was a lot of work, Tara" said Twilight.

"It sure was, Twilight" said Tara. "I am about to turn on the dryer"

She turns on the dryer.

"Good job on washing the dishes, Tara" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Tara. "I put them in the dryer already"

"When they are done, we put will put them away" said Twilight.

"Great idea, Twilight" said Tara. "Let's wait for the dishes to get dry"

"Okay, Tara" said Twilight.

A little later, the dishes are dried, and Twilight and Tara got the dishes and put them away.

"Great job, Twilight" said Tara. "We did a lot of work"

"We sure did, Tara" said Twilight. "We did a good job"

Tara worked hard for washing the dishes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Christmas Shopping Online

Tara Strong is now getting ready to do Christmas shopping online. She will buy Christmas presents for her friends as a matter of fact. She will find which site where she goes to of course. She will remember which site she will not goes to. She will not be going to the dark web. Let's hope that Tara will buy Christmas presents for her friends.

"Hi, Tara" said Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight" said Tara. "What do you have here?"

"I have got a gift card" said Twilight.

"That's great, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, I need it to go shopping"

"It is for shopping online, Tara" said Twilight. "Shop online with your gift card"

"Christmas is about to come, and I need to go shopping" said Tara.

"Be sure that you go to a good site" said Twilight.

"How come, Twilight?" Tara asked.

"Because dark web is a bad one" said Twilight.

"I didn't want to go there" said Tara.

"Me either, Tara" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The rest of your friends are here, Twilight" said Tara.

"They sure are" said Twilight.

"Time for me to go shopping online" said Tara.

She went to the computer and turns it on. Then, she went to the online site and start shopping.

"What should I buy for Ashleigh?" Tara asked.

"How about a new bible book" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope she will like it"

"Good idea, Rainbow" said Tara. "I will order that"

She orders a bible book.

"Which should I get for Andrea?" Tara asked.

"How about my doll" said Pinkie Pie. "I am sure she will love it"

"I hope so too, Pinkie" said Tara. "Let me order that"

She ordered the Pinkie Pie doll and the rest of the Christmas presents for her friends.

"All the Christmas presents for my friends have been ordered" said Tara.

"Great work, Tara" said Twilight. "It will arrive soon"

"We are on the nice list" said Tara. "We are being good all year"

Tara did a good job at Christmas shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Dark Web User

Tara Strong and her friends are going to keep an eye on the dark web user. They do not like going to that website at all as a matter of fact. They will be finding that user of course. They will know which site they can't go by the way. Let's hope that Tara and her friends will look for the dark web user.

"Good morning, Tara" said Twilight.

"Good morning, Twilight" said Tara.

"How was breakfast today?" Twilight.

"It was good, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, my friends are coming over soon"

"That's nice of you, Tara" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Tara.

She saw her friends came over.

"Hi, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"Hi, girls" said Tara. "It's going to be a busy day today"

"It sure is" said Andrea. "Here comes the mane six"

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's nice to see you, girls" said Twilight.

"It's been a while, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw a dark web user using a dark web.

"Look, Tara" said Ashleigh. "Someone is using a dark web"

"That can't be good, girls" said Tara. "We have to stop that user"

"Great idea, Tara" said Andrea.

Tara and her friends went to stop that dark web user.

"Why did you stop me for?" The dark web user asked.

"Because dark web sites are bad" said Tara. "Also, you are not allowed to use my computer"

"I can use dark web sites whatever I want" said the dark web user.

"What's going on here?" His mom asked.

"He is using the dark web" said Tara.

"Get off that site, young man" said his mom.

"Why mom?" The dark web user asked.

"Because it is a bad site" said his mom.

She took her son away.

"Is he gone now, Tara?" Ashleigh asked.

"He sure is" said Tara. "I do not want to see that user again"

"Me either" said Andrea. "They also use bit coins"

Tara and her friends will not be going to the dark web as it is own by the criminals. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Bath is Fun

Tara Strong are her friends are getting ready to take a bath. They had a good bath at the bathhouse as a matter of fact. They will have their bath at home of course. They look at themselves naked by the way. They will remember what to do during their bath. They will have to wash themselves including their vagina. Let's hope that Tara and her friends will have a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Tara.

"Alright, Tara" said Andrea.

They take off their clothes after entering the bathroom and went to the tub.

"Nice water" said Andrea. "It is warm"

"It sure is, girls" said Tara. "In fact, I like taking a bath with you girls"

"That's nice of you, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"Thanks, Ashleigh" said Tara. "We can see our vagina"

"I see them" said Tabitha.

"Same here" said Ashleigh.

"We are naked like we are born" said Tara.

"Exactly, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Andrea asked.

"I sure do, Andrea" said Tara.

"We don't want to have a bath without them" said Ashleigh.

"That is true" said Tara. "Time to wash ourselves now"

"Alright, Tara" said Ashleigh.

Tara and her friends are now washing themselves. They began using the body wash to wash their body parts. Then, they got the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good bath, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"It sure was, girls" said Tara. "Thank you for coming over for a bath"

"No problem, Tara" said Andrea.

Tara puts on her pajamas and brushes her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away.

"We are about to go, Tara" said Ashleigh.

"Will you leave after I went to bed?" Tara asked.

"We sure will" said Tabitha.

Tara Strong went to bed and one of her friends turned off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Tara.

"Good night, Tara" said Ashleigh.

Tara went fall asleep as her friends leaves. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Bath Continues

The rest of Tara's friends are now back home from Tara's house. The bath will continue as a matter of fact. They will be washing their kids of course. They already know what to do during their kids' bath. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that the kids will be having a good bath.

"We are home now" said Andrea.

"We sure are, Andrea" said Ashleigh. "In fact, we had a good bath at Tara's house"

They saw their kids coming.

"Time for a bath now, kids" said Andrea.

"Alright, mom" said her daughter.

They brought them to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, kids" said Ashleigh. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back now, mom" said her son.

Ashleigh and Andrea left the bathroom to bring the body wash and the shampoo.

"We got everything that we need for our kids' bath" said Andrea.

"We better not touch their genitals" said Ashleigh.

"You mean their penis and vagina?" Andrea asked.

"Exactly, Andrea" said Ashleigh. "We will always be careful what to touch"

"Time to wash our kids now, Ashleigh" said Andrea.

Ashleigh and Andrea went back to the bathroom and began washing their kids. They brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Next, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"What do you think about your bath?" Ashleigh asked.

"It was good, mom" said her daughter.

"That is good, kids" said Andrea. "I have the pajamas with me"

They gave the pajamas to their kids and they put them on.

"Do I look good on my pajamas?" Her daughter asked.

"You sure are" said Andrea. "Time for bed now"

"Okay, mom" said her son.

Their kids went to bed and Ashleigh turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said her kids.

"Good night, kids" said Andrea.

Their kids went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Zoo

Tara's kids are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo today with Tara as a matter of fact. They will meet their friends there of course. Let's hope that Tara and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said her daughter.

"Good morning, sweetheart" said Tara. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said her daughter. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your brother?" Tara asked.

"I sure will, mom" said her daughter. "Breakfast is ready"

"I'll be right there" said her son.

"Okay" said her daughter.

Her son came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Her son asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said her daughter.

"I like having pancakes" said her son.

"Same here" said her daughter. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, Tara and her kids are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, mom?" Her daughter asked.

"We are going to the zoo to meet our friends" said Tara.

At the zoo, Tara and her kids went to look at the animals.

"Here we are now, kids" said Tara. "I see Ashleigh and her friends"

"Hi, Tara" said Ashleigh. "I brought my kids with me"

"That is great, Ashleigh" said Tara.

They went to look at the penguins.

"That's a lot of penguins, mom" said her daughter.

"I know, honey" said Ashleigh. "They are coming from Antarctica"

"That is true, Ashleigh" said Tara. "It is cold there"

"Let's keep looking, kids" said Ashleigh.

They went to look at the jaguars.

"A lot of jaguars here, mom" said her daughter.

"Their babies are born recently" said Tara.

"It is nice to see them" said her daughter.

"They are cute and nice" said her daughter.

"They are also fast asleep" said Ashleigh.

Tara and her friends are having great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Time for a Bath

Tara Strong is now getting ready to give her kids a bath. They have a great visit at the zoo as a matter of fact. Her kids will be having a good bath of course. Tara will remember what to do with her kids by the way. She will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Tara will do good at washing her kids.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Tara.

"Okay, mom" said her son.

Tara took her kids to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Tara. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said her daughter.

Tara left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving my kids a bath, Twilight" said Tara.

"That's great, Tara" said Twilight. "Be sure you wash your kids"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, I am good at washing my kids"

"Remember what not to touch, Tara" said Twilight.

"I won't touch their Twilight" said Tara. "I will always be careful of what I am touching"

"Time to wash kids now, Tara" said Twilight.

Tara went back to the bathroom and began washing her kids. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, you two?" Tara asked.

"I liked it, mom" said her son. "I played with my toy boat"

"A rubber duck for me" said her daughter.

"I have your pajamas with me" said Tara.

She gave the pajamas to her kids and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Tara.

"We won't, mom" said her son.

After that, their kids went to bed and Tara turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said her daughter.

"Good night, you two" said Tara.

Her kids went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Tara Takes a Shower

Tara Strong is now getting ready to take a shower. Her kids will be staying out of the bathroom as a matter of fact. Tara will be having a good shower of course. She will remember what to do during her shower by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Tara will be having a good shower.

"Time for me to take a shower" said Tara. "Stay out of the bathroom"

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter.

Tara went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking off her clothes and went to the shower.

"Mom is taking a shower right now" said her daughter.

"I know that, sis" said her son. "In fact, we can't go in there since she is naked"

"Good thing that the door is locked" said her daughter.

"When can we go to the bathroom?" Her son asked.

"Once mom is finished taking a shower" said her daughter.

"I know what mom would do" said her son.

"You mean washing her body parts including her vagina?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes, sis" said her son. "She will also wash her hair with a shampoo"

"She can't have a shower with the body wash and the shampoo" said her daughter.

Tara is now washing her herself. She began washing her body parts including her vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought out the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the shower and dries herself with a towel.

"Mom is out of the shower" said her daughter.

"That is good" said her son. "We will just have to wait for her to come out"

They saw Tara came out in her pajamas brushing her teeth.

"How was your shower, mom?" Her daughter asked.

"It was good" said Tara. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter.

After they brushed their teeth, her kids went to bed and Tara turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said her daughter.

"Good night, you two" said Tara.

Her kids are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Park After School

Tara's kids are now getting ready to go to the park. They are having a great day at school as a matter of fact. They have been working hard on their assignments of course. They will be having a great day at the park by the way. There is also a playground there. Let's hope that Tara's kids will be having a great day at the park.

"That was a good assignment" said her daughter.

"It sure was" said her son. "In fact, we are having a great day at school"

"We have working hard on our assignments" said her daughter.

"We got a good grade on that, sis" said her son.

"I don't want to get a bad grade on that" said her daughter.

"Me either, sis" said her son. "We will be leaving school in a few minutes"

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said her daughter. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Where are we going today?" Her son asked.

"We are going to the park" said her daughter.

At the park, Tara's kids are walking around.

"That is a great idea, sis" said her son. "Going to the park after school"

"I see a playground here" said her daughter.

"Can we go there?" Her son asked.

"Sure, we can" said her daughter.

Tara's kids went to the playground to play.

"I see the slide, sis" said her son. "I'm about to climbed up"

He climbed up and slides down.

"That was fun" said her son.

"I'm on the top of the slide" said her daughter.

She slides down and got off the slide.

"I'm glad you liked the slide, sis" said her son.

"Thanks" said her daughter. "There is a seesaw here"

Tara's kids went to get on the seesaw.

"The seesaw looks amazing" said her son.

"It looks fun as well" said her daughter.

Tara's kids are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Global Cooling Learning

Tara's kids are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to watch a documentary about global cooling as a matter of fact. They will be learning about that of course. Let's hope that Tara's kids will be watching a global cooling documentary.

"Morning, mom" said her son.

"Good morning, honey" said Tara. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said her son. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your sister?" Tara asked.

"I sure will, mom" said her son. "Breakfast is ready, sis"

"I'll be right there" said her daughter.

"Okay, sis" said her son.

Her daughter came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her daughter asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said her son.

"I like having French toast" said her daughter.

"Same here" said her son. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, they the science channel coming out on TV.

"I see a science channel, sis" said her son.

"Let's see what they are showing" said her daughter.

"Next on the science channel, a documentary of global cooling" said the announcer.

"That will be a good one" said her son.

"Let's see what this is about" said her daughter.

"Global cooling was a conjecture during the 1970s of imminent cooling of the Earth's surface and atmosphere culminating in a period of extensive glaciation" said the narrator. "Press reports at the time did not accurately reflect the scientific literature"

"Now what global cooling is" said her son.

"The current scientific opinion on climate change is that the Earth underwent global warming throughout the 20th century and continues to warm" said the narrator.

"This a good one so far, sis" said her son.

"We can keep watching the global cooling documentary" said her sis.

"Good idea" said her son. "We can learn some more"

Tara's kids are continuing watching the global cooling documentary. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Earth is Cooling

Tara's kids are still watching the global cooling documentary. They have learned about a few things as a matter of fact. They will hear that the Earth is cooling of course. They didn't know that Earth will be cooling by the way. They will be continue watching the global cooling documentary. Let's hope that Tara's kids will hear that the Earth will be cooling.

"This is a good program so far" said her daughter.

"It sure is" said her son. "In fact, we have learned a few things that we heard"

"Can we continue watching it?" Her daughter asked.

"Sure, we can" said her son. "Let's see what happens"

"Climate change itself is already in the process of definitively rebutting climate alarmists who think human use of fossil fuels is causing ultimately catastrophic global warming" said the narrator. "That is because natural climate cycles have already turned from warming to cooling, global temperatures have already been declining for more than 10 years, and global temperatures will continue to decline for another two decades or more"

"The Earth is cooling now" said her daughter.

"I heard that" said her son. "We should keep watching to see what happens"

"Earth is also currently experiencing a surprisingly long period with very low sunspot activity" said the narrator. "That is associated with the earth's history with even lower, colder temperatures"

"That is good" said her daughter. "We are learning that the Earth is cooling"

"Let's continue watching" said her son.

"The pattern was seen during a period known as the Dalton Minimum from 1790 to 1830, which saw temperature readings decline by two degrees in a 20-year period, and the noted Year Without A Summer in 1816" said the narrator. "Even worse was the period known as the Maunder Minimum from 1645 to 1715, which saw only about 50 sunspots for one 30-year period within the cycle, compared to a typical 40,000 to 50,000 sunspots during such periods in modern times"

"That looks bad" said her daughter. "This is a good documentary"

Tara's kids have learned that the Earth is cooling. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. School Open House

Tara's kids are now getting ready to go to the open house at school. The open house is about two hours long as a matter of fact. The event will be held at the institution of course. The will be meeting new teachers and looking at new classes by the way. This is the first time that her kids went there. Let's hope that Tara's kids will enjoy the open house.

"Have a great day at school, you two" said Tara.

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter. "See you later"

Their mom left the school and went to work.

"Here we are now" said her daughter.

"I have never been to the open house" said her son.

"Me either" said her daughter. "In fact, this is the first time that we been here"

"How long is the open house?" Her son asked.

"It is about two hours long" said her daughter.

"What is an open house?" Her son asked.

"An open house is an event held at an institution where its doors are open to the general public to allow people to look around the institution and learn about it" said her daughter.

"Now I remember" said her son.

Tara's kids saw the doors being opened.

"The door is now opened" said her daughter. "Let's look around"

Tara's kids went to look around.

"This place looks amazing" said her son.

"I know that" said her daughter.

"There are a lot of classes here" said her son.

"There also some new teachers" said her daughter.

"I see some" said her son.

"Hi, you two" said one of the new teachers. "Is this your first time that you been to the institution"

"Yes, it is, ma'am" said her daughter. "Our mom dropped us off here"

"We also got some new classes for you" said one of the new teachers.

"Such as math, reading, science, history and more" said her son.

"That is true" said one of the new teachers.

"It is nice to see them" said her daughter.

Tara's kids have enjoyed the school open house. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Bath for Tara's Kids

Tara's kids are now getting ready to have a bath. They have gone to the school open house as a matter of fact. They have already registered for school of course. Tara will remember what to do during their bath by the way. She will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Tara will be washing her kids.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Tara.

"Okay, mom" said her daughter.

Tara takes her kids to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Tara. "I'm about to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said her son.

Tara left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm washing the kids, Twilight" said Tara.

"That is good, Tara" said Twilight. "Make sure you wash them good"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Tara. "In fact, I did a good job at washing my kids"

"Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?" Twilight asked.

"I sure did, Twilight" said Tara.

"They don't want to have a bath without them" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said Tara. "Time to wash my kids now"

Tara went back to the bathroom and began washing her kids. She began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Tara asked.

"We sure did, mom" said her daughter.

"That's great, you two" said Tara. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her kids and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Her son asked.

"Yes, you are" said Tara. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter.

After they brush their teeth, Tara's kids went to bed and their mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Tara.

"Good night, mom" said her son.

Tara's kids are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Math Test and Pop Quiz

Tara's kids are now getting ready to their math test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They will also have a pop quiz of course. They will remember what to during their test and pop quiz by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Tara's kids will do good on their math test and pop quiz.

"Have a great day at school, you two" said Tara.

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter. "See you later"

Their mom left their school and went to work.

"Here we are now" said her son. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do" said her daughter. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"We also have a pop quiz as well" said her son.

"We the math test and the pop quiz on the same day" said her daughter. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, sis" said her son. "We don't want to be late for class"

Tara's kids went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said her daughter. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said her son.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test, students" said the teacher.

Later, Tara's kids turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Finish the test?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said her son.

"That is nice of you" said the teacher. "Go back to your seat now"

Tara's kids went back to their seats.

"Now it is time to take to take the pop quiz" said the teacher.

She gave them to her students and they began doing it.

"Make sure that you answer the questions" said the teacher.

After that, Tara's kids gave the pop quiz to their teacher.

"Did you finish the pop quiz?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said her daughter.

"That is great, you two" said the teacher. "I am about to grade both of them"

"Thanks, ma'am" said her son.

"Anytime, you two" said the teacher. "Back to your seat"

Tara's kids went back to their seats.

"Great work today" said her daughter. "We did the math test and the pop quiz at the same time"

"Good thing that we didn't skip a single question" said her son.

Tara's kids are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Back to the Zoo

Tara's kids are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They will meet their friends there of course. Let's hope that Tara's kids will be going to the zoo with their friends.

"Morning, mom" said her son.

"Good morning, son" said Tara. "Go pick a cereal"

"I sure will, mom" said her son. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

"Can you call out your sister?" Tara asked.

"I sure will, mom" said her son. "Breakfast is ready"

"I'll be right there" said her daughter.

"Okay" said her son.

Her daughter came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Her daughter asked.

"We are having cereal" said her son. "This is Rainbow Drops"

"I like having Rainbow Drops" said her daughter.

"Same here" said her son. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Tara and her kids are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, mom?" Her son asked.

"We are going to the zoo to see our friends" said Tara.

At the zoo, Tara and her kids went to see their friends.

"Hi, you three" said Ashleigh.

"It's great to see you again" said Tara.

"We haven't gone to the zoo for a long time" said Ashleigh.

"I know" said Tara. "Let's see what we can find"

Tara and her friends went to look around.

"I found something, mom" said her daughter.

"Is that a penguin?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yes, mom" said her daughter.

"That is a lot" said Tara.

"We brought them recently" said the zookeeper.

"Hi, ma'am" said Ashleigh.

"How are you two doing?" The zookeeper asked.

"We are doing good, ma'am" said Tara.

"That is good, you two" said the zookeeper. "IF you need anything, just asked"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Tara. "Nice to see the penguins"

"We all know that they came from Antarctica" said Ashleigh.

Tara and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
